ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal
Sound Stage SouthField Rockland, MA | appeared=Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Chapter 05 Chapter 15 (Deleted Scene): So Glad You Came Back | Ghosts= }} The Portal (also known as Vortex)Rowan North (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:29:47-00:29:52). Sony Pictures. Rowan North says: "Charge the lines. Create the vortex. Break the barrier." was paranormal doorway in the 2016 movie. History The Portal was a paranormal doorway that led to the Divide and from there the World of the Dead. The location of the portal was The Mercado Hotel's basement, which was where two Ley Lines met. The barrier was opened up by the Barrier Compromising Master Machine with the aid of the energy charged by Hyper-Ionization Devices created by Rowan North. After Rowan successfully opened the portal, it released a army of ghosts during the ghost invasion. The Ghostbusters stepped into the lobby of the Mercado Hotel. The portal was in the center of the lobby. After Rowan took on a giant ghost form, Abby Yates prioritized the need to reverse the portal but it required an insane amount of energy.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Theatrical Edition; Chapter 15 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:37:37-1:37:40). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "We need to reverse the portal. It's gonna take an insane amount of energy."Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 15 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:52:50-1:52:55). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "We've got to shoot directly in the portal with more power. If we can do that, we might be able to cause a reverse reaction." Erin Gilbert wondered what to do. Abby believed they just had to shoot directly in the portal with more power to cause a reverse reaction. Jillian Holtzmann suggested they cross the streams.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 15 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:52:55-1:52:56). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "We gotta cross the streams." Erin remembered that was the thing that was so powerful that would make all of their atoms implode. Holtzmann corrected her and thought it would be more violent than that. Abby believed they had an extremely good shot at pulling all the ionized ecto-matter back into the dimension of its origin by crossing their streams into the portal.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 15 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:53:03-1:53:09). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "We gotta cross 'em up, and we've got an extremely good shot at pulling all the ionized ecto-matter back into the dimension of its origin." Erin saw the pro was they saved the world but the con was they experienced the most painful death conceivable of all time. Abby admitted it was hard to shine that penny. Erin agreed to do it. They returned to the portal and crossed the streams into it. The Ghostbusters fell on their backs from the recoil. Abby realized the portal was too strong and they didn't have enough power to reverse it.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 15 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:54:06-1:54:09). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "The portal's too strong. We still don't have enough power to reverse it." The Party Specters in Ecto-1 approached the Mercado again. Patty Tolan asked about the roof rack equipment. Holtzmann theorized if they could get the reactors super-critical inside the vortex, the beta radiation could reverse the polarity.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 15 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:54:18-1:54:23). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "If we can get those reactors super-critical inside the vortex, the beta radiation could 180 the polarity." Erin realized it would cause a total protonic reversal.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 15 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:54:23-1:54:25). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "Causing a total protonic reversal." Abby equated the plan to turning the portal into a giant ghost trap and called Patty a genius.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 15 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:54:25-1:54:27). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "It's gonna turn that portal into a giant ghost trap ." Patty stated she was a Ghostbuster. Abby told everyone to focus on narrowing the car's path. They blasted one pole at time. Ecto-1 swerved away from each one. "End Of The World (Party One More Time)" played in Ecto-1. Holtzmann directed them to aim for the silver canisters. They side stepped Ecto-1 and fired. Ecto-1 launched in mid-air into the portal. They nailed the canisters as it descended into the Portal. The Portal turned from green to red. The Slimers were launched into the air, still seated on the front seat cushion. Both laughed then were pulled back in the portal. All the ghosts around the city were pulled in by red streams of energy shooting out of the Portal. Erin exclaimed it was working. Even Rowan was pulled back but he resisted and held onto some buildings. Erin didn't want to let the portal close with him still in New York. Abby ordered everyone to loosen his grip. They shot his "crotch." He winced and clutched his "crotch." Patty asked if that was where she wanted them to shoot. Rowan tripped on a fire truck as he was pulled forward. Rowan reached for the Ghostbusters as he fell to the ground. Abby told them to look out. She pushed Patty aside. Rowan grabbed Abby as he was pulled into the portal. Erin tied a winch from a nearby firetruck around her waist and jumped in. After getting Abby, they both were pulled back in by Holtzmann and Patty. After Erin and Abby returned, the portal sealed back up. The Mercado Hotel was restored back to normal and day returned. Trivia *The up shot of the Vortex above the Mercado appears to be a nod to a similar upshot to the Shandor building in the first movie. *The vortex above the Mercado is inspired by "Close Encounters of the Third Kind" and the 1984 version of "Ghostbusters."fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "From the start of the project the director, Paul Feig, was interested in having the ghost cloud that forms above the Mercado Hotel looking similar to classic cloud tank effects. We spent a great deal of time looking at classic films such as Close Encounters of the Third Kind and the 1984 version of Ghostbusters. In the end we used Flowline to generate a highly customized vortex motion and did the final volumetric render in Renderman." *Most filming for the location was done on a sound stage. *On September 8, 2015, it was reported in June that land was leased Columbia and as early as July 27, a crew built a set on a runway left over from SouthField's previous life as the South Weymouth Naval Air Station. An old 32,000-square-foot aircraft hangar was also be used. It was used for a green-screen stage and special effects photography during Boston filming.Wicked Local Rockland "'Ghostbusters' reboot to begin filming at SouthField" 8/8/15 *The Mercado lobby was featured in the movie's first press photo, released on December 16, 2015.Ghostcorps Facebook 12/16/15 Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 05 ***Mentioned by Rowan. **Chapter 09 ***Mentioned by Rowan. **Chapter 12 ***Mentioned by Erin.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:19:44-1:19:49). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "He's using the devices to charge the ley lines. He's creating a vortex." ***Mentioned by Abby.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:19:48-1:19:49). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "A vortex." **Chapter 15 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***So Glad You Came Back ***Uncle Bill ****Mentioned by Patty.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Uncle Bill (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:54-0:00:55). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "No, in the Portal."Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Uncle Bill (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:05-0:01:13). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "I swear to God, this is the honest truth. We took the hearse. We drove it into the Portal. We saved the world." References Gallery From Film and Trailers Gb2016 chapter13 img105.jpg Gb2016 chapter13 img106.jpg GB2016PortalSc01.png| GB2016PortalSc02.png| GB2016PortalSc03.png| GB2016PortalSc04.png| GB2016PortalSc05.png| GB2016PortalSc06.png| GB2016PortalSc07.png| GB2016PortalSc08.png| GB2016PortalSc09.png| GB2016PortalSc10.png| GB2016PortalSc11.png| GB2016PortalSc12.png| GB2016PortalSc13.png| GB2016PortalReversedSc01.png| GB2016PortalReversedSc02.png| GB2016PortalReversedSc03.png| GB2016PortalReversedSc04.png| GB2016PortalReversedSc05.png| GB2016PortalReversedSc06.png| GB2016PortalReversedSc07.png| GB2016PortalReversedSc08.png| GB2016PortalReversedSc09.png| Behind the Scenes and Interviews TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot06.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot07.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot11.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot12.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip02.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip03.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip04.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip06.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip07.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip10.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip11.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip12.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip14.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip15.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip16.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip17.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip28.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown01.jpg|Ghostbusters entering Mercado in MPC VFX Breakdown MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown02.jpg|Ghostbusters entering Mercado in MPC VFX Breakdown MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown03.jpg|Being blasted out of Mercado by Rowan in MPC VFX Breakdown MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown04.jpg|Populating around Vortex at foundation of Mercado in MPC VFX Breakdown MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown05.jpg|Overhead of Vortex at foundation of Mercado in MPC VFX Breakdown MercadoHotelPreViz01.jpg|Shot of Mercado Hotel, originally Paramount Building, being destroyed by vortex before MPC adds visual effects (credit: fxguide) MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown06.jpg|Mercado Hotel being substituted in place of Paramount in MPC VFX Breakdown MercadoHotelPreViz02.jpg|Shot of Erin diving into portal inside lobby before MPC adds visual effects (credit: fxguide) GhostCorps2016FilmPromoImage12162015.jpg|December 16, 2015 promo image GhostCorps2016FilmSecondPromoImage12162015.jpg|December 16, 2015 second promo image Category:GB:2016 Locations Category:Locations